vg_commentariesfandomcom-20200214-history
Zero Knight
Seth Schaffner, also known as Zero Knight (formally known as Zero's Channel and Ultimate Maverick Hunter), is a former main commentator for VG Commentaries. He is known for doing voice impressions and his own versions of songs from various media franchises. He left VG Commentaries in April 2018. Favorite Video Game Genres: '''Platformers, Hack and Slash games, Action-RPGs, Fighting games, and Racing games '''Favorite Video Game Series: Mega Man X, Mega Man Zero, Kirby, Sonic the Hedgehog, Devil May Cry, and Kingdom Hearts Games Recorded On his channel alone * Sonic the Hedgehog * Mega Man X * Hot Wheels World Race * Mega Man X2 VG Commentaries * Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Mega Man X3 * Sonic the Hedgehog 3 and Knuckles * Pac-Man * Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode 2 * Super Mario Bros. * Star Fox 64 * Sonic R * Super Mario Run (Parts 1, 3, and 5) * Kirby's Dream Land * Kirby's Adventure * Superman 64 (April Fools 2017) * Mega Man * Mega Man 2 * Mega Man 3 * Mega Man 4 * Sonic Adventure 2: Battle * Star Wars: The Force Unleashed * F-Zero * Castlevania * Kirby Super Star Ultra * Mega Man 5 * OutRun * After Burner II * Daytona USA (SEGA Saturn) * Crazy Taxi (Gena and Axel) * Mega Man X4 * Super Street Fighter II * Ninja Baseball Bat Man (w/ Will) * Crash Bandicoot * RWBY: Grimm Eclipse * Sonic Advance Trivia * Despite appearing to be a long time fan of Mega Man, he actually never got into the series until Mega Man's 25th Anniversary. * His very first Sonic game was technically the original Sonic the Hedgehog, but the version he played was the port for Verizon Phones. * He prefers 3D Sonic gameplay over 2D Sonic gameplay because he can actually see what's ahead of Sonic while running at full speed with a 3D perspective. * His very first Mega Man game was Mega Man X, so he felt very spoiled when playing classic Mega Man after Mega Man X. * His very first video game was Kirby's Adventure for the Nintendo Entertainment System. (his second being Super Mario Bros.) * He's one of the very few people that prefers Devil May Cry over Bayonetta. * Most of his favorite video game characters are generally sword wielders. * He originally didn't like most turn-based combat, but he has grown softer on it since he realized he was spoiled by the timed button presses of the Mario RPGs. * His favorite RPG is a tie between Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Final Mix and Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. * His favorite video game of all time is Rockman X4. (Mega Man X4) * He is a long time fan of the Need For Speed series. (his first being Need For Speed III: Hot Pursuit) * He has been a Star Wars fan for over 10 years. * He tends to have a poor choice of words and tone of voice, usually prompting him to apologize for his tone and restart his sentence or immediately say what he actually meant to say. ** He also tends to apologize more times than necessary, as SomecallmeJohnny and Nayrman214 pointed out. * During the BrainScratch Commentaries Q&A panel at MomoCon 2017, he mentioned that Bubsy was voiced by Lani Minella in Bubsy 3D, giving everyone else (including BSC) a funny reaction. * Coincidentally, he was born on the exact same day as the original Japanese release date of Rockman X3. (Mega Man X3) Category:Commentators